Najmi Healing Energy
The Book "Najmi Healing Energy" (Urdu: نجمی شفائی توانائی) Written by Dr. Syed Shahzad Ali Najmi in Urdu Language, this is The First Islamic Book on This Topic in The World. Najmi Healing Energy System believe in one God (Arabic: الله Allāh) and it related to The Islamic Sufism but anyone can learn to this without any discrimination of religion and it is for all mankind. Najmi Healing Energy is also a branch of Alternatve Medicine as Reiki Healing Energy, Hypnosis & medical Radiesthesia etc. How Does Najmi Healing Energy Heal? Many people are practicing techniques to improve their health such as meditation, exercise and improved diet. As this is done, a deeper awareness often develops concerning the flow of subtle energies in and around the body and the connection between these subtle energies and one's health. This developing awareness validates the ancient idea of 'life force energy' as the cause of health and its lack as the cause of illness. The existence of 'life force energy' and the necessity for it to flow freely in and around one's body to maintain health has been studied and acknowledged by health care practitioners as well as scientists. Our body is composed not only of physical elements such as muscles, bones, nerves, arteries, organs, glands, etc.; it also has a subtle energy system through which 'God's life force or healing energy' flows. This subtle energy system is composed of energy 'bodies' which surround our physical body and assist us in processing our thoughts and emotions. The energy bodies have energy centers called chakras, which work somewhat like valves that allow life force to circulate through the physical, mental, emotional and spiritual bodies. We also have energy meridians and nadas. These are like rivers, or streams which carry our life force energy throughout our physical body, to nourish us and assist in balancing our body’s systems and functions. Our physical body is alive because of the 'God's life force or healing energy' that is flowing though it. If our 'life force' is low or blocked, we are more likely to get sick, but if it is high and free flowing, we more easily maintain health and a feeling of well-being. One thing that disrupts and weakens the flow of 'life force energy' is stress. Stress is often caused by conflicting thoughts and feelings that get lodged in one's subtle energy system. These include fear, worry, doubt, anger, anxiety, etc. Medical research has determined that continual stress can block the body's natural ability to repair, regenerate and protect itself. The American Institute of Stress estimates that 75%-95% of all visits to doctors are the results of reaction to stress. The effects of unreleased stress range from minor aches to major health concerns, such as heart disease, digestive disorders, respiratory and skin problems. Najmi Healing Energy is a First Islamic & Spiritual Scientific technique that aids the body in releasing stress and tension by creating deep relaxation. Because of this, Najmi Healing Energy promotes healing and health. The Najmi Healing Energy system of healing is a technique for transmitting this subtle energy to yourself and others through the hands into the human energy system. Najmi Healing Energy restores energy balance and vitality by relieving the physical and emotional effects of unreleased stress. It gently and effectively opens blocked meridians, nadas and chakras, and clears the energy bodies, leaving one feeling relaxed and at peace. Najmi Healing Energy can: Accelerate healing ' '''Assist the body in cleansing toxins ' 'Balance the flow of subtle energy by releasing blockages ' '''Help the client contact the 'healer within.' A treatment feels like warm, gentle sunshine which flows through you, surrounds you and comforts you. Najmi Healing Energy treats the person’s body, emotions, mind and spirit as a whole. is a simple, natural and safe method of spiritual healing and self-improvement that everyone can use. Najmi Healing Energy is powerful, yet wonderfully gentle and nurturing. During a treatment, the clients remain fully clothed. Najmi Healing Energy is an effective alternative, or complement to massage therapy. Najmi Healing Energy supports any medical, or supplemental healing methods a client may be using and is of growing interest to chiropractors, medical doctors, physiotherapists, psychotherapists, psychologists and hypnotherapists. Anyone can learn to tap into an unlimited supply of 'God's healing energy' to improve health and enhance the quality of life by learning Najmi Healing Energy, or by receiving treatments from a Najmi Healing Energy Practitioner or Master. External Link: Najmi Healing Website Category:Sufism Category:Parapsychology Category:Metaphysics Category:Mind Sciences